Lord Hater vs Bowser
Lord Hater vs Bowser is a What-if Death Battle featuring Lord Hater from Wander Over Yonder and Bowser from Super Mario. Description Super Mario vs Wander Over Yonder. Two villains that just can't seem to win are about to face off to see who is truly the greatest in the universe! Who will be the number one superstar? Intro (*Insert: Jim Johnston - Invader *) Wiz: Villains. Their motives can differ greatly, some want revenge, others just to rule the world. Boomstick: But even then, some villains are so greedy that the world alone just isn't enough, so they target the entire f***ing universe. Lord hater interlude.jpg|Sebastian Lord Hater Intro Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Wiz: Lord Hater, the greatest in the galaxy. (Or so he says.) Bowser interlude.jpg|Sebastian Bowser Intro Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Boomstick: And Bowser Koopa, the scourge of the Mushroom Kingdom. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Lord Hater (Insert: Epic Space Music) Wiz: The galaxy is a vast and beautiful place. Containing countless planets with countless species and life. Space truly is the final frontier. However, with every planet, comes something evil. Something wicked. Deranged, maybe even downright diabolical. Boomstick: Villains. They're everywhere! From the scary, to the creepy, to even the a-goddamn-dorable, villains run around in the galaxy trying to take over like it's a game! And it is! Like, seriously, what the fuck?! Wiz: While there are many throughout the galaxy, none are as infamous and feared as the one and only, Lord Hater! *''Lord Hater and Commander Peepers walk up to a castle as screams of terror could be heard in the background.*'' Lord Hater: "Soon, every planet in the universe will be mine! Even pathetic little specks like 'Bangle-Brap', all under the control of '''Lord Hater!"' ''*Lightning crashes in the background.* King Bingleborp: "It's Bingleborp..." Lord Hater: "I'LL CALL MY NEW PLANET WHATEVER I WANT!!!" (Insert: Another Dimension) Boomstick: Wait wait wait, hold up! This guy's name is LITERALLY Lord HATER?! Wiz:...Yes, what of it? Boomstick: (Snickers) Nothing, it's just, that's not a very threatening name! (In a mocking tone) Oh no! Run for your lives! It's Lord Hater! (A loud smack can be heard) Boomstick: Ow! Will you quit doing that?! Wiz: Nope. Anyways, Lord Hater is a violent tyrannical dictator of a skeleton. He would use his army of Watchdogs, weird eyeball cyclops... creatures, to take over numerous planets throughout the known galaxy. Boomstick: He gets around using the Skullship, the coolest and lamest spaceship you'll ever see. Which can travel across solar systems in seconds! And while he can have the watchdogs do the fighting for him, Hater will gladly show anyone who tries to defy him why they SHOULD fear him! This guy's really freaking tough! Wiz: Exactly. Hater is a monster in combat. His trademark ability is shoot green lightning from his hands. Plus he can even create force-fields and fly. But more often than not, Hater will engage in hand to hand combat, which is where he truly shines. Boomstick: Yeah, Hater's strong enough to lift and throw a goddamn t-rex out of orbit like it was nothing! He can also run across entire planets in seconds! What the hell?! Wiz: Being a skeleton, Hater can lose entire limbs and bones without consequences. Like the time when he accidentally got his finger stuck in a black hole, to keep from being 'tortured' by Wander, Hater literally took off his whole arm and replaced it with a mechanical one. Boomstick: What?! I know cartoons don't follow real world logic, but what the actual fucking shit?! (Insert: Super Buu theme) Wiz: But by far, Hater's greatest ability is... well, his hatred. Like the Hulk, the angrier and more hatred Hater feels toward someone or something, the more powerful he becomes. Boomstick: So you can imagine what this guy can do when he gets REALLY angry! Well, you don't have to, cause that's what we're here for! Wiz: Some of Hater's greatest were achieved when he was at his angriest. He took wave after wave of other villains beating the hell out of him like it was nothing, fought Lord Dominator to the point of a near stand still, and most impressive of all, punching Emperor Awesome through a planet! Boomstick: Damn, that looked satisfying. But while Hater is defiantly one of the most powerful characters in the Wander Over Yonder verse, he's got his... problem areas. Wiz: Problem areas? He's a fucking idiot! He's extremely guilibe. He can, and has been manipulated by others so many times, you'd think he'd learn by now. Boomstick: Yeah, he's non too bright. And he's really arrogant, always thinking he's 'the greatest in the galaxy!' Plus whenever he's really close to achieving his goals, his crazy obsession with destroying Wander always gets to him. Wiz: Now while that all may be true, Hater has still proven time and time again why he's a contender for the top of the villains' leaderboard. Like the time he was deemed worthy to vessel a one thousand year old deity of pure evil. Boomstick: And this guy even takes maulings from Captain Tim, who can tear through solid metal and spit acid, like he's playing with a little puppy! And to top THAT, he's survived explosions that destroyed the Skullship! You don't wanna get on this skeleton's bad side! Lord Hater (raging at how Lord Dominator has Wander trapped in dried lava): "GRRAAAH! HE'S... GAH! THAT...RGH! LOOK! GRAAH! DESTROYING '''MY' ENEMY! GAH! HATE... RAH! JERK! GRR... DOING... RAH! WHAT I''' WANTED TO DO! GAAAH! SO COOL! MUST... DESTROY!!!"'' (Hater gets so angry, he blows up the Dominator-Bot's hand that had him pinned down before grabbing it and smashing it into Dominator herself.) WelcomeWholeAffenpinscher-size_restricted.gif ''Lord Hater (having calmed down): "Wander's '''MY enemy."'' Bowser (Author's note: Items such as the star rod, dream stone etc. WON'T be considered for this battle.) (Insert: Koopa's Raod) Wiz: The Koopa Kingdom, a harsh land filled to the brim with boiling hot lava, spikes, and rocks. It's almost inhospitable. Almost. Boomstick: Yeah, this wasteland is home to the Mushroom Kingdom's greatest and most persistent enemies, from Goombas, to Koopas, to those weird chompy things on chains, to those rock guys that'll crush ya to death if you get too close. But out of everything in this discount hell you can find, nothing and no one is more terrifying or cruel as the almighty King Koopa, Bowser! ku-xlarge.gif (Insert: Bowser Battle 1) Wiz: Born as one of the seven star children, Bowser was gifted incredible power. Even as a toddler, he has shown incredible strength, capable of stomping Kamek flat, literally. And even matching Yoshi in combat. He would grow to love bullying his subjects into submission. Boomstick: Wait, where the hell are this guy's parents? Like, I know that doesn't matter now, but like, did Kamek raise Bowser all by himself? Anyway, as time went on, Bowser would find the Mushroom Kingdom, and be like: "Oh hey, I like this place, I'm gonna take over and rule with an iron fist!" Or something like that, I don't know. Wiz: This would result in countless attempts at kidnapping Princess Peach. But each and every time, things would go south as soon as a certain pair of brothers showed up. And naturally, Bowser would retaliate against them. But he would need more than just pure strength if he wanted to stop the Marios. Boomstick: Yeah, this guy's anything but a one trick pony! Aside from super strength, Bowser has a really freaking durable shell, can breathe fire, has an inhaling ability like a certain puff ball but not as cool, and hammers, lots and lots of hammers. Plus he's got this weird clown helicopter thing that he uses to get around quicker and throw wind-up toys at people. Wiz: Bowser's fire breath can disintegrate entire trees in just a few seconds. And his fire can even take various forms, from a large stream of flames, to fireballs, to even shooting fire into the sky which will then rain down onto his enemies. Plus he can alter the flames even further with magic. Boomstick: Yeah, did we forget to mention that this turtle monster's a magic turtle? Cause he is! (Insert: Showtime!) Wiz: Bowser often uses dark magic to add new properties to his already powerful abilities. But when things turn for the worse, he'll use his magic to access a variety of transformation! He can change his size to become as big as castles as Giant Bowser, which ups his strength and durability to absurd levels at the cost of become much slower. Boomstick: He can even become this monstrous turtle thing straight outta the Godzilla movies, Giga Bowser! As Giga Bowser, the koopa king is not only bigger than normal Bowser, he's stronger, and has weird elemental attributes to his attacks, like fire, ice, electricity and even dark magic smoke. Wiz: And lastly, if the koopa king ever falls into lava, he can use his magic to save his skeleton and become Dry Bowser. In this state, Bowser can throw his bones around as projectiles without problems. His fire becomes a ghostly blue. And while in this state, Bowser becomes much harder to take down than before. And he can go a step further by becoming Giant Dy Bowser. (Insert: RoboBrood Battle) Wiz: As time passed, Bowser has accomplished many many incredible feats. He's nearly conquered the Mushroom Kingdom several times. Has consistently survived being submerged in lava, having his castle fall on top of him, and even fought his own castle as Giant Bowser. Boomstick: But that's not even the half of it! He's survived falling into the surface of a sun! Survived an explosion that sent him hundreds of feet into the air, and shrugged it off like it was nothing! He's been exploded into fireworks multiple times! And even survived getting sucked into black holes! Wiz: Bowser is certainly a force to be reckoned with. However, that doesn't mean he's unstoppable. He's not a strategist, and has more often than not left traps and obstacles that have been used against him. Also, his transformations are, for the most part, only temporary. And each has it's own weaknesses. Giant Bowser is much slower than base form and enough damage can put him down. Giga Bowser isn't as strong or as duable as Giant, and doesn't last very long. And Dry Bowser can perish if completely re-submerged in lava. Boomstick: Yeah, plus the big guy's no speedy Gonzales. He's really fucking slow! Also, he's pretty cocky and always underestimates his enemies. Oh, and let's not forget that he's hardly EVER beaten Mario! But none of that stops him from getting back up and trying again! Wiz: Yeah, I gotta admit, he's certainly determined. And that same determination is what's kept him going, trying to take over the world for over thirty years! There's certainly a reason to fear the Koopa king! Bowser: "Gwahahaha! Crashing the wedding, Mario? That's tacky even for you! Also, your outfit isn't halfway fancy enough for the occasion! Not that it matters, since you WEREN'T INVITED! So now it's time for you to make like a bouquet and get thrown out!" (Bowser snaps his fingers and Peach is carried away.) Bowser: "Get ready, Mario!" (Bowser's top hat grows mechanical arms with boxing gloves for fists as he lets out a mighty roar. He then thows the hat as a boomerang at Mario.) Bowser: "Here's your happily ever after!" Intermission Hater vs Bowser all set Cartoonfan.jpg Lord Hater vs Bowser all set Cartoonfan.jpg Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Lord Hater Rooting and betting Bowser Rooting for Hater, betting on Bowser Rooting for Bowser, betting on Hater Battle (Insert: Bowser!) In Bowser's castle, we see the koopa king sitting on his thrown, grumbling to himself. Bowser: Lousy Mario, always getting in my way. And I was SO CLOSE! Bowser stands up and roars in anger, shooting fire into the air. But as he goes to sit back down, a koopa troopa bursts into the room in a panic. The king groans in annoyance. Bowser: "Ugh, what is it?" Koopa: "Sir! We're under attack!" The turtle king's eyes widen. He begins to growl in anger and stomps his foot, slightly shaking the floor. Bowser: "Is it Mario?! What could he want now?! He saved Peach alread-" Koopa: "Y-your wickedness, it's not Mario! It's-" (Insert: Danger!) Before the minion could finish his sentence, the whole castle starts to shake and small chips of stone crumble of the walls. The koopa hides in his shell and cowers in fear. Bowser groans at this and hurries to his balcony. He looks around and sees his minions fighting what appeared to alien eyeballs with laser guns and jet-packs. Then the king looks up and sees a giant spaceship in the shape of a skull with a lighting bolt protruding from the top. Bowser: "Hey! What the heck is this?!" Then, in a flash of red and black lightning, a new figure had appeared in front of the koopa king. He was a tall and literally big-boned skeleton that wore a robe and yellow gloves. He had an arrogant smirk on his face. Lord Hater: "Haha! I suppose YOU'RE the lousy ruler of this planet?" Bowser: "You bet I am, pal! Now who are you? And what are you doing, evading my kingdom?!" Lord Hater: "Well, you see. I am the almighty Lord Hater! The greatest in the galaxy! And I'm here to take over your pathetic little planet." Bowser: "Oh? And who said I'd let you have it in the first place? See, I'm the almighty king Bowser! And I'll rule the universe one day! So why you do us both a favor and get lost!" (Insert: Blood on Broken Glass) Hater and Bowser scowl at each other and clench their fists. Bowser cracks his knuckles and reels back before jumping off his balcony at the skeleton man. The two roar as they close the distance. FIGHT!!! Bowser tackles Lord Hater, sending the two plummeting to the ground. They smash into the ground, sending minions flying and creating a large crater. Before Bowser could try anything, Hater punched the king off of him. He then followed with a blast of green lightning. Bowser growls and retorts with a stream of red fire. The two elemental blasts collide and create a large explosion. Smoke fills the area. Bowser looks through the smoke, but it's too dense to see anything. Then Hater charges through the smoke and punches the koopa king in the jaw an sends him flying. While airborne, Bowser whistles with his fingers. His Koopa Clown copter flies out of the castle and catches it's owner. Bowser:'' Bwa ha ha ha! Let's see you deal with this!'' Bowser reaches into the Clown copter and pulls out two Mecha Koopas and throws them down onto his opponent. They make their way over to Hater and gently bump into his legs, making them fall over. He picks one up and looks at it. Lord Hater:....Pfffft! This is it? It's just a stupid wind up toy. What are you, a baby? Hahahaha! As he laughs, the Mecha Koopa in Lord Hater's hand, and the one by his feet, start to glow a bright red and start to clank and clatter. Lord Hater:'' Hahah... huh?'' The mechanical minions soon blow up in Hater's face, literally. When the smoke cleared, Hater was completely black with soot. Bowser bursts out into laughter at this. Hater shakes the soot off and growls in anger. He jets upward and grabs Bowser's collar. He lifts the king out of his contraption and throws him into the dirt before shooting more lightning at him. Bowser quickly tucks into his shell which begins to spin around at a rapid pace. Hater's lightning bounces off the shell and careens right back at its sender. Hater barely dodges the returning attack and charges at the koopa king. He releases several punches onto the king. But before he could land another hit, Bowser grabs Hater's right arm. He reels back his free hand and goes for his own punch, only for Hater to grab that. The two struggle to push the other back, only to be met with a stalemate. Lord Hater:'' Ha! A valiant effort, but it's time I end this!'' Bowser simply smirked at Hater's comment. He takes a deep breath before unleashing a torrent of flames onto his adversary. The blast was so powerful, it sent Lord Hater backward, into a large rock. (Cut music) Bowser smirks, thinking his victory was in the bag. He laughs triumphantly and puts his hands on his hips. Bowser:'' And THAT'S what happens when you mess with the koopa king!'' (Insert: Lord Dominator theme) Just then, the rock exploded in a green dust cloud. Lord Hater stood up and growled furiously. In a flash of lightning, he was gone. In the giant Skullship, Hater reappeared. Hater shoved some watchdogs out of his way and started pressing buttons and pulling levers. Lord Hater:'' Alright, no more mister nice guy! Now, you will feel the full fury of LORD HATER!'' Then, the Skull ship turns toward the koopa king and charges forward. Bowser's eyes widen in shock. Bowser:'' NO!!!'' That was all Bowser could shout before being crushed under the giant ship. It's pilot, Lord Hater, let out a maniacal laugh and held his fist high into the air. Then...everything began to shake and rumble. (Insert: Bowser!) The Skullship began to rise into the air. The strange thing was that no one had done anything to warrant this. Suddenly, everything shook violently. As if some giant had thrown the ship like a ball. All the Watchdogs inside, along with Hater, flew around and smacked the walls. Then everything stopped. Hater sits up and rubs his skull, dizzy from the impact. Hater:'' Ugh....what just happened?'' Just as Hater had said that, some ground shaking stomps could be heard and felt. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! Hater looks out to see a monstrous beast. It stood much taller than the turtle king he had fought. And it looked much more vicious than him too. This was Giga Bowser. tumblr_mngvf2Jw7q1rutsz9o1_250.gif (Insert: A soul Can't be Cut) Hater's eye twitches out of both shock and anger. He gets up and once again takes control of the Skullship. But before he could do anything, Bowser smashes the 'glass eye' of the Skullship and grabs the skeleton villain. He roars in Hater's face, only for the electric skeleton to groan. Lord Hater:'' Ugh, ever heard of breath mints?'' Bowser growls in anger and jumps into the air, holding onto Hater the whole time. He does a backflip mid air before letting gravity bring him and the hate fueled villain back to the ground. The two smash into the ground, Bowser crushing Hater under his weight and creating a small crater. The Koopa king quickly gets back on his feet and kicks Hater hard enough to send him flying through several rocks. The king jumps high into the air after his adversary. He jumps from rock to rock until he sees Hater, getting back onto his feet. Bowser jumps high above his enemy and slams his body downward, preforming a ground pound. Hater sees this and quickly forms a force field around himself, shielding hi from the attack. Bowser slides down the field in a comical fashion before landing on his backside. Lord Hater:'' Ha! Force field, baby! Try and beat that!'' The king roars in anger and unleashes a flurry of punches, kicks and headbutts onto the barrier. Each hit progressivly makes the force field shrink. Hater began to grow weaker as Bowser continued his assault until the barrier evantually dissapated. The king laughs evily and grabs a large boulder. But when he was about to smash Hater with the boulder, Bowser's body began to glow. When the glow faded, Bowser was back to normal. Bowser, still holding up the boulder, began to struggle, even falling to one knee. He groans in anger and struggles to lift the giant rock further. Hater grits his teeth in anger and starts shouting. Lord Hater:'' 'OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID POWERS!!! I'M ENDING THIS RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NO-'' Before Hater could finish his statement, Bowser musters all of his strength and hurls the giant rock at the skeleton villain. The boulder promptly crushes Hater under it's weight before crumbling apart. Bowser puts his hands on his hips and lets out an evil laugh. (Cut music) Bowser:'' Bwahahahaha! What an idiot! Thinking he could best the almightly king of koopas! Now then, about my castle and minions...'' Bowser turns his back toward the rubble and promptly stomps away. But, the rubble starts to shake until it explodes. (Insert: Sugilite theme) (start at 0:29) Hater zooms out of the rocks and into the air, now sporting a glowing green aura that enveloped his body and a rage fueled scowl, with all signs of sanity lost from him. He screams out of extreme anger and frustration before charging at the koopa king. Just as Bowser turns around after hearing the explosion, he receives a punch to the stomach which was so hard, it made the king cough up a large amount of blood. The king groans in pain and reels back. Hater then uppercuts Bowser hard enough to send him careening upward, into the air. While in the air, Hater speeds after the king and blasts him with more lightning energy into the nearby ocean of lava. Bowser splashes into the lava and sinks instantly. (Cut music) Hater takes a few labored breaths as his aura dissipates. Hater slowly descends to the ground, while positioning his hand to form a phone and holds it up to the side of his head. Lord Hater:'' Hey, Peepers? Ya, just beat the snot outta that turtle thing. Ha! Boy, let me tell ya, he was EASY!'' As Hater began boasting about how he "easily" beat his foe, the lava began to bubble more than usual. Hater saw this but thought nothing of it. Then, everything began to rumble and shake. Then, Bowser emerged from the lava. Only, now he was much MUCH larger than before. Not even his Giga form compared to how big the king was now. He was undoubtedly around as big as his own castle. The giant king let out a fearsome roar that shook the land around him. Hater saw this and gritted his teeth. Lord Hater: Peepers, I'll call you back. (Insert: Sky Should Be High) Hater screamed in rage as his aura reappeared. He flew upward until he and his foe were at eye level. The two stared each other down, both were visibly pissed off. They both roar in perfect unison and reeled back their fists. Then they released the strongest punch they could give. hulk_vs_doomsday_punch_coolision_by_pokesega64_das_by_mrnate2015-dbuikk5.gif When their fists collided, the entire kingdom shook. The shockwave could be felt so far, that the Mushroom Kingdom's residence began to panic. The two intergalactic conquerors began to trade blow for blow, each time their fists collided, the land shook and the ground beneath them cracked. But when Bowser goes for another punch, Hater dodges it and speeds forward and punches the koopa king in his left eye. The king roars in pain and holds his eye. Bowser: "AAAGH! CHEAP SHOT!" Bowser swats Hater away with his free hand like a bug, causing the skeleton be sent flying. He quickly teleports back to his opponent and socks him in the nose. Bowser stumbles backward a bit and shoots out a torrent of flames, which engulf Hater. When the smoke from the flames clear, Lord Hater's body is black with soot once again, his eyes as wide as they could get. Bowser smirks and cracks his knuckles before reeling his fist back. Bowser: "Later, Hater!" The koopa king throws his punch, and angles it so that when it hit Hater, it sent him into the gravel, creating a giant crater. But Bowser wasn't done yet. The king then unleashes a flurry of punches that slowly sped up the more he punched. Eventually, the koopa's arms were moving so fast, they appeared as blurs. 5139647175.gif Bowser roared as he threw one last devastating punch, which cracked the ground even further. Then lava began to flow into the crater. Eventually, Bowser stopped to catch his breath. When he did, he seen that the crater had been completely filled with lava. The king smirked, knowing that Hater hadn't come up. He knew it was over. He held his head high and let out a triumphant roar while beating his fists against his chest. Bowser: "Bwahahaha! Man, that was awesome! I really needed that! I feel great!" Then, he began to shrink back to his normal size. When back to normal, Bowser laughed evilly and headed back to his castle, ready to squash those... rather strange eyeball creatures. K.O.!!! Conclusion (Insert: World Bowser) *Bowser could be seen punching the watchdogs around like nothing when the Mario bros show up, with Mario looking angry. Meanwhile, Wander and Sylvia float down to the surface in an orble and witness the carnage of the battle. Wander began to get concerned for Hater's safety, unaware of his demise.* Boomstick: Holy shit, that was awesome! ...But who's gonna tell Wander the bad news? Wiz: We'll worry about that later. Now, Lord Hater was undoubtedly a force to be reckoned. However, Bowser simply edged out in most categories. Now, don't get the wrong idea! Hater was far from helpless. Heck he actually had the advantage in some areas. Boomstick: Yeah, Hater was undoubtedly the faster of the two, what with being able to run across whole planets in seconds. And in terms of pure strength, well, he actually had the edge over base Bowser. (Insert: Honeylune Ridge: Caves) Wiz: Exactly! However, that's basically where Hater's advantages end. Now, the biggest point of discussion in this battle was Bowser and Hater's absurd but inconsistent durability. Hater's greatest feat of durability was tanking a missile that, supposedly, was capable of destroying the sun. However, there is no evidence to suggest that this missile would have even done so in the first place. And plus even if that were the case, Bowser's survived a sun actually exploding in his face. Boomstick: Yeah, plus while both have black hole feats, Hater only plugged a tiny black hole with just his finger, whereas Bowser completely fell into a huge one! And all that did was shrink him down to the size of Yoshi's head! And, to be honest, Bowser's a much more competent villain. He nearly conquered the whole universe with Mario on his tail, not literally but you know what I mean, twice! Now compare that to Hater, who's been trying to kill Wander and Sylvia ever since their first encounter. Wiz: And finally, while Lord Hater could very possibly beat Bowser in base form, he had no real options against the koopa king's various transformations, which would likely throw him off just enough for Bowser to finish the fight for good. Boomstick: Yeah, I Hate to say it, but Lord Hater was just boned! Bowser Wins.jpg Bowser wins Cartoonfan S4.jpg Wiz: The winner is Bowser Koopa. Next Time Boomstick: Next time ooon Death Battle! (Insert: RWBY - From Shadows) Born with no life... Treated like worthless animals... But now... They will rise... Runaway Animal Girls Cartoonfan.jpg|Blake Belladonna vs Maximum Ride|link=http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Blake_Belladonna_vs_Maximum_Ride Thoughts? Agreed with the results and enjoyed it Agreed with the results, but didn't enjoy it Disagreed with the results, but enjoyed it Disagreed with the results and didn't enjoy it Indifferent Trivia *Lord Hater vs Bowser features a couple firsts for Cartoonfan's Death Battle series. **This is Cartoonfan's first Male vs Male themed Death Battle. **This is also Cartoonfan's first Death Battle to feature a combatant that originates from an animated television series. *Lord Hater vs Bowser is Cartoonfan's third Death Battle to pit a villain/antagonist against another villain/antagonist. *Were this battle to be made, it ideally would be sprite animated. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018